The synthesis of a multifunctional nanocomposite system is of great interest. In particular, a heterodimer consisting of a noble metal and a semiconductor would be very useful for a variety of applications. Growth of Au tips on the apexes of semiconductor CdSe rods has recently been reported. Methods also exist to grow a gold tip on CdSe dot and rod. For these structures, the mechanism of growth was explained by Ostwald ripening. An approach was also developed to heterogeneously deposit gold on spherical lead sulfide quantum dots (QDs) in organic or aqueous medium, producing materials suitable for biological applications. Despite these strategies, difficulties have been encountered in specific systems such as the gold-silver sulfide system.